


Puppy Love

by Yamgeta1406



Series: No Leopika! [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Cussing, Dogs, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Parody, but there's only like one line about it so I removed it, i made this a/b/o because I could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: Leorio finds a box of puppies and needs to find someone to take care of them.
Relationships: Knuckle Bine/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: No Leopika! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Hi

“You couldn’t find it in you to leave them could you.”

“No.”

Leorio was standing outside of Kurapika’s dorm, holding a box of abandoned puppies that he found on his way to class. He couldn’t just leave them there! 

“Well I can’t take them because I’m about to go to work, but Knuckle loves dogs so he should be able to take care of them.”

“Okay, thanks Kurapika!”

“I didn’t do anything, but you’re welcome.”

* * *

  
  


Just as Knuckle and Shoot were about to sit down on the couch, chill, and watch a movie or somethin’, there were a few sharp knocks on their door. Knuckle went to open the door and while he wouldn’t yell,  ~~he didn’t want another noise complaint~~ , he certainly would give this person attitude. But when he did open the door, standing in front of him was a cute boy holding a box of puppies. Knuckle couldn’t take his eyes off him and he could hear Shoot snickering in the background, the damn bastard.

“Hi, sorry for intruding, but I found a box of puppies and I need someone to take care of them while I’m in class, so could you-”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thanks, I’ll come by later to take ‘em to an animal shelter.”

“Okay.”

Closing the door with puppies in hand, Knuckle made it back to the living room, before he realized.

“Shit, I forgot to ask him for his number!”

Shoot was laughing his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it omegaverse cuz there is hardly any omega Leorio content and PeachTale has me checking every day to see if Lesson updated. Also Kurapika's dorm roomie is Bill, just in case anyone wanted to know.


	2. Shoot fucking dies. The cummies killed him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if anyone can guess the fic I named this after
    
    
                      _  /)
                     mo / )
                     |/)\)
                      /\_
                      \__|=
                     (    )
                     __)(__
               _____/      \\_____
              |  _     ___   _   ||
              | | \     |   | \  ||
              | |  |    |   |  | ||
              | |_/     |   |_/  ||
              | | \     |   |    ||
              | |  \    |   |    ||
              | |   \. _|_. | .  ||
              |                  ||
              |  Shoot McMahon   ||
              |                  ||
      *       | *   **    * **   |**      **
       \))\\(/)/.,(//,,..,,\||(,,.,\\,.((//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm funny

**Author's Note:**

> I made it omegaverse cuz there is hardly any omega Leorio content and PeachTale has me checking every day to see if Lesson updated. Also Kurapika's dorm roomie is Bill, just in case anyone wanted to know.


End file.
